Benutzer Diskussion:Sky*
Willkommen beim WitzeWiki! Herzlich Willkommen im ! Schön, dass du zu uns gefunden hast. Hoffentlich wirst du es nicht bereut haben, dich angemeldet zu haben. Falls du neu in Wikis bist, lies dir bitte, bevor du hier etwas bearbeitest, die Hilfeseiten und besonders Hilfe:Wie schreibe ich gute Artikel durch. Wie du hier mitwirken kannst Es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten, hier im Wiki aktiv zu sein: * Du kennst einen guten Witz? Lege ihn hier an! (Infos zum Anlegen neuer Artikel hier!) * Du entdeckst einen Fehler: Verbessere ihn, indem du oben auf bearbeiten klickst, oder hinterlasse Kommentare auf der jeweiligen Diskussionsseite! * Du kannst (solltest) selbstverständlich auch für Witze abstimmen, damit ein WdW (WitzDerWoche) bestimmt werden kann. (Wie das funktioniert, kannst du hier nachlesen!) Ein paar Hinweise zum Editieren *Bevor du neue Artikel anlegst, schaue, wie existierende Artikel aufgebaut sind. *Bitte beachte, dass das Kopieren von anderen Webseiten untersagt ist und dass alle diese Beiträge geändert oder gelöscht werden können. *Möchtest du Bilder hochladen, überprüfe bitte, ob du diese wirklich für einen Artikel benötigst. Sollten sie sich für die Administratoren als unnütz erweißen, so werden sie wieder gelöscht. *Wenn du noch Fragen hast, kannst du sie gerne an erfahrene Benutzer dieses Wikis stellen oder du wendest dich an die Administratoren. Sie werden dir bestimmt gerne weiterhelfen. Wir freuen uns auf deine Beiträge! --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 12:20, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Hi Sky*! Auch ich will dich einfach mal gerade begrüßen.... Also: Schön, dass du es hierhergefunden hast und hoffentlich unterstützt du uns tatkräftig, denn wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Falls du Frage hast, frag einfach den ersten, der dir über den Weg läuft, am besten einen von denen hier. Unsere Hilfeseiten gibt es noch nicht, deshalb such gar nicht erst.... Doch vielleicht gibt es ein paar, aber nur wenige. Grüße --Thirafydion 14:12, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *Na Sky?! Auch hier?! ^^ Ich kann ja nemmer in die Stupi... Ich wollte eigentlich Anonym weiterarbeiten aber ich bin ja sogar als IP gesperrt!!!!! :´-( --Imuffin 15:57, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) * selbst schuld ^^ - nein, dann musst du dich ausloggen und warten bist du ne neue IP hast... tsts das muss man doch als angesehener kamelopedia vandalierer können ^^ Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 18:03, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *Danke für die Begrüssungen--Sky* 16:52, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Sky*! Schön, dass du dich so viel beteiligst! Ich möchte dich auf etwas hinweisen, wofür du aber nichts kannst: Du bentutzt bei deinen Witzen eine alte Vorlage. Das ist aber wie gesagt nicht deine Schuld, denn die Hilfeseite war nicht auf dem neuesten Stand. Um neue Witze anzulegen, Benutze doch bitte in Zukunft diese Seite, dann wird die neue Vorlage automatisch erzeugt und du musst nur noch die entsprechenden Felder ausfüllen, wie du es schon gewohnt bist. Die alte Kategorie sortiert nämlich nicht automatisch in die Kategorien ein. Ach apropos Kategorien: Wenn du nicht weißt, welche Kat gut wäre, sieh doch mal hier nach, ob es nicht eine passende dafür gibt. Grüße, Mach weiter so! --Thirafydion 18:39, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *Ich weiß ich weiß! ;-) Nein kein Problem... Gruß, Imuffin 15:04, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) *Hi, ich wollte dir nur mal Bescheid sagen, dass dein Foren-Account jetzt aktiviert ist..... dann leg mal los^^. Grüße --Thirafydion 09:10, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) hey Sky*, mir ist grad aufgefallen, dass du on bist, deshalb wollt ich mal sagen: Geh mal oben rechts auf "MEHR...", dann auf den Reiter "Widgets verwalten" und such dir dann das Widget "Shoutbox" raus (ziemlich weit links ;-) so unterhalten wir (die Admins und n paar User) uns nämlich öfters^^ --Danduskaktus Fehler von mir gefunden?? Berichte mir! ;-) 16:09, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC)